Talk:Hyena Brigade Wiki
hey flash hi uh... Resh? This is me Remulus I am new so you guys should help me learn how we role in hyena brig ade Hey Remulus, do you mean role playing on cwa or on the live chat here on the wiki? Hello, hyena brigade, this is a message from your allies in the Elite Navy, and the cwa allied army. Hope your squad is doing well, and that your site is working great. -JoshLexen Hi Elite Navy, I am happy to inform that as a squad we're still here. Our wiki is currently a little slow, but its working good, how are things in the Navy. -Jagger Skirata Pretty Good, i cant say everything is the same since cwa closed. We did not join another mmo game because we wanted to focus on things outside of games, i peronsally have not went to another game, but some of my soldiers have. Since cwa closed, we made many sites, I wondered if hyena brigade, would like to become a member of our millitary site. It has lots of intel from cwa missons and such. If i am corect didnt the hyena brigade go to planetside 2 ? -Joshlexen Hey Joshlexen, its Flash. We were planning on this but things are a bit troublsome. Only like three members have joined planetside and Burner hasn't joined yet. Its a huge program and it often makes your computer laggy unless you have a really beefy computer. We are thinking about joining a different mmo. A star wars mmo is supposedly coming out in the future by the same company that made cwa-soe. It is said that star wars galaxies fans will feel at home. My research, however, indicates that it will not be a star wars mmo. So my source may have been wrong but I don't know. We are still figuring things out. Hey guys Shinobi here. I would like to say a brief hello to the elite navy and other people. I am still relatively new here and I mostly just write stories and assist people with their own (grammar wise mostly). I am sad to say I was not able to play Cwa long enough to get the full experience since I am mostly a console gamer myself. I have been noticing a drop in attendance or visitation to this site from brigade members ever since Cwa shut down. I originally thought that this site was created for the purpose of making stories, cataloging brigade events, and role play as well and I don't see how the shutdown of the game could change the number of people who use this site. Yes, flash i agree. I did my research as well, in fact i talked to soe, since disney owns star wars titles ltd, disney would make any games. All those rumors on cwa were lies. It makes sesne though, why would dinsey pay soe to produce games it can make it self, also i can add support to your millitary several of my guys followed me, so together we can be a better force. I also got some new men, but they are still in tranning and such. -joshlexen. There is a group of people making a CWA emulator for pc. It will be just like CWA, only no need for station cash! The project is estimated to be completed in December 2014. Only issue with that. THIS IS ILLEGAL AND CAN EASILY RUIN YOUR COMPUTER. if they mess up on its programming, it could put viruses or anything they want on your computer. Also, its illegal to make a eulator of a trade marked game. So, if it goes into running stage, it will be shut down, and possibly anyone who messes with it, will be in legal trouble. Since it can not have the same security serves as soe had, it could be easily hacked. I would recommend everyone stay away from this. You can play at your own risk, but i wouldnt do it.Joshlexen (talk) 23:11, July 9, 2014 (UTC)joshlexen, admiral of the elite navy Why thank you for ruining everyone's happy mood I know i'm new here but, Joshlexen may have a point worthy of consideration, i'd suggest when the emulator is released that we wait until some people give review's on it, a computer virus is the last thing anyone wants on their computer. -Reclaimer Yeah I never said he didn't have a point, its just disappointing. hey guys anyone intrested in some battle? I got into a mess with some noobs on a site, they think they are so big and bad, so i told them about my battles, on cwa and such, they called it fake, stupid and weak. I took that as a insult, and they kept saying i would never attack them, i got bothered enough, and now i have attacked them, i totally ruined one of thier lands last night, but they just edit out attacks and say i cant do such things. I can beat them, but with fewer men it will take longer, i got a few cwa guys but other then that low on men, if you guys could help, it would be great, i will keep you updated about the battle, and will ask again if i really need help.Joshlexen (talk) 12:46, July 17, 2014 (UTC)joshlexen What game are you playing on Josh? -Flash Okay, i will fill you guys in on what happend. Now, the enemy attacked one of my friends, claming he had done wrong to them, but its no record evedince that he did anything and they never gave any. Now, thanks to bad leadership and dirty people, they now own all his stuff due to combat that thier is no record of. So, now i am going in to take back whats his. I launched a attack on one of thier colonys, i tricked thier navy, which they never admit, into focusing on rigged bomb ships, while under the sea i moved subs in, before though, i naplamed the area making it inhospitable. Thier community got mad saying i am bad, and lied. They said i ban bombs, which is a lie, they are super rp people, they cant even seprate real from role play. They edit out attacks and tell people to blatant ignore attacks. I got pics of them doing this crap, which we can use against them. I got them stirred up and am selecting targets now based on weakest to strongest. Once we have a full battle plan, i will post it for you guys. They are so pissed, now they are doing a propganda campgin saying i am full of air and am weak. Yet, i destoryed one of thier colonys easily, and they fell for it. Now, i will be giving flash some info on the targets from him to pass out to you. This will be a easily won war, and we will return the freedom to a great group of soldiers who respect CWA at that, they even called cwa war dumb, and that we are not fighters at all, I took insult to that. So, we will end them soon enough. Joshlexen (talk) 22:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC)Joshlexen I am happy to report the war is over, i was able to force them to back down. Just be ready in case they dont act so civil.-joshlexen Hello, I have seen what you men have accomplished I'm intreaged ah yes before I forget I am the G.H.O.S.T. , I am an ex U.N.S.C. operative you may have heard of master chief, well he was my partner now I'm a free romer I have come to learn that the man named Morick has come to join your brigade, well saying as much i would like to join also. Please get back to me as fast as possible I dont like waiting..... We always welcome a new member. what does G.H.O.S.T. stand for? The point of me being the G.H.O.S.T. is no one knowing me i would like to talk to Burner Greencharger Jason Morick or the one they call Chief Chief here. Castor 118 (talk) 02:21, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Any hyena brigade people still here?Joshlexen (talk) 04:52, December 14, 2014 (UTC)joshlexen Affirmative Castor 118 (talk) 23:33, December 14, 2014 (UTC)